Oogie Boogie's groove
by Red Crayon Embassy
Summary: Everyone knows Lock, Shock and Barrel are trouble- but what will happen when Oogie gives them one of the most dangerous missions ever?
1. Oogie's command

"SHUT UP!" screamed Shock, watching her brothers jumping up and down on the sofa laughing like maniacs. It was about midnight, and Shock hadn't gotten any sleep at all. The prank they had played last night had involved a cage, a string and some unwary passer-by, and the idea was to wait until someone came along, and CLANG! Cage covers victim. It was simple enough, but one of them had to stay up in a tree whilst they waited for somebody (or indeed, something) to walk past. As well as this, Oogie Boogie's lair was outside town (where nobody came- not even Jack Skellington) so it had taken ages for anything to appear. In the end, the only thing they caught was a rather ugly rat. They had given it to their master, and he obviously enjoyed it, but it still made them cross nothing better or more exciting had happened. Particularly Shock, as she had been the one staying for hours up in a cold freezing tree holding a rather damp string.

Lock had been the one who suggested the idea in the first place, so it wasn't thought through very well. They all were the best at inventing creative pranks, but the 'normal' ones as Lock, Shock and barrel called them (mainly the ones practised by the mortals) hadn't been done before. Shock had also specifically demanded she be the one to do it, which had resulted in a massive fight between all three of them. Shock had won when she sat on barrel and bit Lock in the shin, but she later regretted this victory more than anything.

So that was why she was stood in her night clothes (Faded purple like her normal dress, but with more pockets) screaming like a banshee at her siblings. She needed a lot of time to recover her energy, and they were certainly not helping. Lock stuck her tongue out at her. Barrel went on whizzing happily in the air, sometimes playfully clinging onto Lock's tail when he bounced up. "EVERBODY JUST GO TO BED!" she yelled, expertly pushing the sofa quickly out of the way so her brothers landed on the floor with a bump. Barrel stared at her accusingly. Shock's face softened. "Look, I need to go to bed sometime. Let's just go now." She said gently. Lock grumpily got up, and started sulking to the bedroom door. Like the rest of her siblings, Shock would never say things like 'sorry' or 'please', but they knew each other so well that they all could understand what the other meant. Barrel, seeing his sister and older brother walk off, followed them, running as fast as he could so he wasn't left alone.

The bedroom door creaked creepily when they entered. A few spiders scuttled off the walls when they disturbed them, and some even scurried under the bed sheets. The bed sheets had a vague checked pattern on them, but age had discoloured it slightly. The bed took up most of the room too, leaving only enough area for the door to open. Under the bed was a few weapons, a bloodied mace, a sharp knife as big as Barrel's arm, and a set of clanking chains. But Lock Shock and Barrel referred to them as toys. Above the bed lay a large picture of Oogie Boogie, clutching two dice in his fist. They didn't see him as a father figure, but more a master, a protector. And with a portrait of him in the room, what other protection did they need?

There was a small candle lamp hanging from the ceiling, but apart from that there was not much light entering the room. There was also a window next to the picture, made with rotting wood like the walls and the ceiling. It looked out and you could see a beautiful(ish) view of Halloween town. Especially the graveyard and the pumpkin patch. The main part of the town was quite far away, and was usually seen at night as a few faint glows where the windows were. Nevertheless, it was quite a nice view if anyone (Mainly Barrel) wanted an escape.

Lock scuffled into his pyjamas. They were made of brownish-black fluff, like fur. It was created from several bat skins. Barrel had no pyjamas. Despite Lock's offer to make him some, since no-one had yet noticed any of the cats in town disappearing, Barrel had refused. He liked his clothes. They were warm. And a lot fuzzier than Lock's. Or Shock's.

Eventually though, Lock had stopped skulking and started shooing the spiders from the blankets. They were funny if you weren't the victim, but if you were then the bites hurt a lot. Lock then got bored of that too and climbed in. An irritating tickling feeling told him he hadn't quite finished the job. However, he knew that staying still almost always worked. As long as you kept calm, the spiders wouldn't feel threatened by you and would move onto something else. Shock might've thought she was cleverer than her brothers, but Lock knew she had no idea about this trick. She also turned a lot in her sleep, which was rather amusing to watch when the spiders were agitated.

Barrel tumbled onto the bed clumsily, grinning madly as always. Shock blew out the candle lamp. Together they all settled down and tried to get to sleep. It was very difficult. Sleeping in the same bed as your siblings is never easy, especially when they are both restless. The first hours of bedtime were usually spent tossing and turning or giggling or trying to find a comfortable position. It was also quite a cold night, so they all huddled up under the sheets.

It was quite an odd image, seeing these mischievous trick-or-treaters who were often fighting curled up together like this. They looked very peaceful, not exactly innocent but still sweet in their sleep. Shock hugged Barrel and Lock. Barrel giggled softly. Lock's hands twitched in reply. It was something they did when no-one could see. Despite their pranks and fighting, they all cared for each other, in secret. Not even Oogie Boogie really understood them- and Oogie Boogie had known them (nearly) their whole lives.

Barrel snuggled up to Lock. It was like cuddling a large bat, which he was not allowed to do because the last time he had gotten fleas. What upset him even more was that they had then fed the bat to Oogie Boogie. Even his siblings knew that had made him sad, so they took him into town to buy him lollipops. He loved Lollipops. And they never went into town usually; as most people made it clear they weren't welcome. Especially Jack. They didn't understand why Oogie Boogie and Jack hated each other so much, but all they knew was that if they worked for Mr Boogie, everyone else would be terrified.

Eventually, they all settled down and fell asleep. Barrel stayed up the latest, who was still pretending his brother was a cuddly bat. Though the word 'cuddly' could rarely be used to describe anything in Halloween Town. Shock, who had grown bored of being nice, had practically fallen asleep as soon as her hands let go of hugging. Soon, more mischief would be dealt tomorrow. It was practically all they did. And they enjoyed it, much to the displeasure of the townspeople.

After what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually hours, Lock arose. He quietly jumped out of bed and crept towards the door, careful not to wake his sister and brother. He only had a short amount of time to set as many traps as he could around the house. They all enjoyed spiking each other's drinks, loosening lamps and such like whenever they could to annoy each other and morning was the perfect time to do it. Lock climbed down a rope ladder into their slightly precarious outhouse. Making sure he was stepping onto the safe floorboards (the ones that didn't smash him into the ravine below) Lock took out the loo brush and hopped out. Then he proceeded to the kitchen (which was just a room with a sink and several cupboards) and brushed the loo brush in Barrel and Shock's cups. There. Essence of outhouse. "That'll be a good wake-up call" Lock chuckled to himself as he went up to put scorpions on the chairs.

When Barrel came down, Lock was busy whistling to himself and grinning from ear to ear. Lock's smile was very crooked, with the left corner a lot higher up than the right. He usually wore it when he had just done or was just about to do something very nasty- which was almost always. In fact, Barrel doubted Lock had any other expression. Apart from his cross face when Shock insulted him. Barrel slowly went downstairs, treading lightly on the ripped carpet so Lock didn't see him. And then Barrel noticed something very odd- the Loo brush was in the sink. He was pretty sure the loo brush wasn't meant to be in the sink. Maybe Lock had been naughty. (Well, there wasn't really a 'maybe' involved thought Barrel.)

Barrel got a sharp knife that was hidden under the table (Such things were scattered around the house, everyone considered it perfectly normal) and creeped forward. Suddenly, he jumped on Lock's shoulders and put the knife to his throat. "What have you done?" He grinned, bringing the dagger closer to Lock's throat for dramatic effect.

"I haven't done anything."

"Prove it"

"You prove I've done something."

"No you first!"

"You!"

"You!"

Barrel and Lock then started viciously kicking each other, flipping the knife away back under the table. It was very loud, and they heard a distant rumble from Oogie Boogie, who had probably just been woken. They stopped immediately. When they looked up, Shock was standing there.

"Have you two been fighting?"

"No, we've just been flower-arranging." Replied Lock sarcastically.

Shock grimaced. Lock grinned his twisted smile. For a bit everyone stared at each other, being very tense and glaring. Eventually though, Barrel interrupted the silence. "I'm hungry." The two just looked at him as if they had never seen him before, then walked off to get breakfast. Shock and Barrel had Moss and Maggot pie, and Lock got himself Centipede soup. It was a nice breakfast, but no were near as good as snake and spider stew. "Maybe if we catch something big today, he'll make his special brew." Grinned Barrel. Lock and Shock nodded in agreement. It was only then that Barrel realised why he and Lock had been fighting. He looked over to see if he could get any clues to what Lock had done. Shock was drinking deeply from her cup and he was looking evilly with glee at it. And for some reason, there seemed to be a slight stinging feeling when Barrel sat down on his chair.

Despite what his siblings thought, Barrel was actually quite clever. He was just a bit timid. Sure he may be the victim in their jokes, but when he saw them all laughing it made him happy too. He'd rather get pranked endlessly (which he did) then live in town without anyone. Like the rest of the world, the Halloween town residents scared him a little. Even if they were big softies inside. Besides, even though Barrel was probably the least violent of the three, he did enjoy seeing things scared of him for a change. His sister and Brother? Well they just liked hurting people. But who cares?

Barrel soon decided to skip breakfast. When he stood up, a squashed scorpion lay on the stool. So that was where the stinging came from. Interesting. He made a mental note to himself to put maggots in Lock's nightclothes. That would really annoy him. Better yet, he would probably blame Shock, and that would pay her back for all the crimes she did to him. Hooray! Everybody wins! Well, not quite everybody, but meh! Never mind.

As Barrel drew closer to Oogie Boogie's chute, where he planned to get rid of his scorpion, he heard the unmistakeable sounds of a fight breaking out from the kitchen. He giggled to himself. Maybe he could join them in a few seconds. He would have to be quick though, most fights were over rapidly. Shock had a mean right hook. And Lock didn't think that was particularly fair, because she was a GIRL. Girls weren't meant to punch hard.

Back in the kitchen, the two were locked (No pun intended) in combat. There was also a lot of screaming going on. Then Barrel, to add to the chaos, jumped in too and they three rolled around in a violent ball. After several minutes, the kitchen resembled a bomb site. This wasn't helped by the fact that their breakfasts had also been tipped to the floor.

"Henchmen!" Cried a rumbling voice. The three ran quickly to the chute where Oogie Boogie lived to listen to their next orders. Even if they were in the middle of something important, when Oogie called, you went. It was as simple as that. Not one of them had dared to disobey or ignore Oogie. Ever. They had all peeked in and seen the skeletons of former victims. Neither Lock, Shock nor Barrel wanted to end up like that. So that was why they eagerly sat near the chute to listen. "Yes, Mr Oogie?" They all chanted in unison.

"I have…an important job for you." He chortled, with the unmistakable _CLINK _of a rolling dice. His voice was amused but cruel at the same time, and even the most simple of statements was riddled with low giggles as Oogie contemplated his next scheme. "What kind of job?" said his henchmen. "I want you too…kidnap Jack Skellington…"


	2. You cannot be serious

"K…Kidnap..p…J…Jack Skellingt…ton?" Lock stammered. "That's I…impossible." The three knew what had happened last time they had tried to kidnap someone. The undersea gal got quite a shock when they barrelled into her and locked her in a cage (Yes, all those puns are intended) But lucky for her Jack was watching the whole thing. He swooped down just as they were about to leave. Then he released their prisoner, confiscated their lollipops, and then gave them a spelling test. It may not sound like much, but the three didn't even want to think about it.

But the rumble from Oogie had stopped. That was bad. There was no clink from his dice, no evil chuckle. That meant he was angry. "You will do it." He hissed. "If you don't, you will be VERY sorry. Understand henchmen?" he leered. The three nodded, even though they weren't sure that he could see it. But a soft groan escaped from the pipe. "Good. Bring him to me. I have a very old score to settle." He chortled. The children backed away silently, Barrel giving an elaborate bow to make sure Oogie wasn't angry.

But then they broke into a run. Half in excitement, half in dread. Usually Oogie's plans were fun. Usually, the terrified victim would scream, and that made the threesome cackle with glee. Usually they could play other pranks at the same time. They even had a secret points system. It was quite a well-kept secret, as nobody in town wanted to go near them, let alone eavesdrop. Shock had a running total of 23 people at once. Lock was middle with 15. Barrel trailed behind with a measly 9. When they all teamed up together, the real trouble started, once frightening a whole town in Germany (of about 300) to believing their children were possessed. Lucky for the rest of the world though, they rarely pulled stunts like that. They generally didn't like sharing the glory, so instead they stuck to annoying everyone, including each other.

But Lock, Shock and Barrel saw no way of completing this task, even if they did use teamwork. Jack was kind and caring, which the three saw as his greatest weakness, but he was also crafty. It wouldn't be long before the dreaded cry of 'You three!" would send the whole town plundering to find them- and punish them. They all shuddered at the thought. And being nice wouldn't work either. Just being polite would send the town into deep suspicion. Mind you, it wouldn't be any worse than if they did cause trouble. It seemed whatever they did; grown-ups were going to yell at them anyway.

So they sat. And thought. And slept. And thought some more. And ate lollipops. Eventually, Shock had an idea. "Why don't we just use surprise?" She said gleefully, snatching barrel's lollipop and licking it. "What do you mean, surprise?" asked Barrel, intrigued. Barrel was under the impression they always used surprise. Like the time when they ambushed that vicar in England…but that was years ago. About 200 to be almost exact. He was probably dead now, mortals don't live that long. Only some people in Halloween aged. That group didn't include Lock Shock or Barrel. They would stay frozen as little 'uns forever, and that suited them fine.

"By surprise, I mean things like…No giggling, no looming shadows, no chanting our catchphrase, 'Trick or treat!' or anything like that." Shock suggested. Lock stared at her as if she had just grown an extra leg. "No chanting Trick or treat?" He said in disbelief. Shock firmly shook her head. "But…it's our catchphrase!" he yelled. Shock hit him on the head with the lollipop.

"Think you moron! Jack is the KING of Halloween for Oogie's sake! He knows everything!" snapped Shock. Lock and Barrel had to agree this made perfect sense. "So, we just go on up there and snatch him?" sniffed Barrel. Shock nodded again. "Where's the fun in that?" Whined Lock, picking up a scampering beetle and taking a bite. Shock glared at him through her sunken eyes. Lock flashed his grin. Despite his complaining, Lock's yellow eyes danced with excitement. Barrel was looking bewildered.

"So do we go…now?" Barrel asked, walking over to a door and tearing it off the hinges. The door had been blown off ages ago, and none of them had been particularly bothered to mend it. It propped up on the wall fine, why bother fixing it back on? Behind it lived their favourite possession (besides their Halloween masks) the walking bathtub. The feet were perfectly crafted, looking exactly like lion's feet. It didn't go very fast in terms of speed, but it was sturdy and great for getting around. Inside it lay the weapons of their last heist- a mace and several sharp knives. Not forgetting their trick-or-treater sack. The sack was used for a lot more than collecting candy. Though that was one of its main uses.

"Yes." Replied Shock. "We go now."

(Yes, this chapter is slightly shorter, but this is the THINKING part. One thing you never see in adventure stories is someone sitting down and reading a book. Unless they are a bookworm. Lock Shock and Barrel are not book worms. )


	3. Into town

The bath tub hobbled along the road. The three occupants inside it looked eager but agitated. Anything now could go wrong…any moment now, he could step out from behind a tree…everything would be ruined…and then Oogie would be displeased…and then he'd…he'd….

The trio shook off their thoughts. Despite all the ragtag fighting that they did, they were organised when it came to pranking. Even Barrel and Lock knew the best way to terrify people out of their wits. And they were usually the ones who attempted to drown fish. And even then the fish managed to bite them. The Halloween town fish were not the happiest bunch.

The tub slouched ever closer to the houses now, their creaking windows and curtains fluttering in the ghostly breeze. Even to Boogie's boys, the town was eerie at night. And far too quiet. The gatekeeper, a raven-headed man with a very squeaky voice, was not at his post. That was a relief to the three, as decent cover stories were hard to concoct when the whole town thought you were untrustworthy brats.

The gate slammed shut behind them, making them jump. The bath's feet were also slowing, as if it too was scared. But that was impossible; as the trio were pretty sure the bathtub had not been built with emotions. Though it was quite strange when Shock received a mysterious bruise after kicking it in a fit of anger. The feet also scraped across the ground, with a _scrape scape sccckkkk_, the kind of _sccckkkk _that you get when you drag your fingernails across a blackboard. It wasn't very comforting.

Suddenly, the bath stopped. A looming shadow was cast upon a nearby wall. It did not look like Jack Skellington, but it was thin and bony. The three vaguely asked themselves whether maybe Jack had any relatives, but this was impossible. Nobody knew where Jack came from. No-one really asked those types of questions, especially Lock, Shock or Barrel, who weren't ones for philosophy.

The bath scraped backwards. The silhouette flashed round, as if frightened. It probably was. It was unwise to be out at night and not have your wits about you. The bath lodged itself between some dustbins, and let it's legs flop down. That was the trio's cue to get out. But the figure was still there, now making a sad sobbing sort of noise.

"Oh Jack…" It wailed. The three looked at each other, puzzled. If it was Jack talking, then he was very full of himself. But the voice was feminine, and had a soft sound to it. It definitely wasn't the guy they were looking for. The trio ran some thoughts in their head; trying to fit voices to the few people they knew. If the person was _screaming, _then that would make things easier. They knew most of the screams from the Halloween residents. Mostly as they were the ones who had made them shriek in the first place.

The figure was walking out from the buildings now, towards them. It was the ragdoll girl, with the stitched-together body. The three remembered a time when they had planned to unstitch her and hide the body parts, but the opportunity never arose. Shock pulled the others down so the ragdoll wouldn't see. They were talking in excited whispers. "Shut up you two!" she snapped quietly, putting her hands over Barrel's mouth. "It's Doctor Finkelstein's creation…you know…Susan…or Sara…" "Sally." Corrected Lock. Shock was taken aback by the fact he knew, and briefly wondered whether all redheads knew each other. But there were technically only two of them here, so this wouldn't be much of a phenomenon.

Sally daintily walked towards Jack's house, stumbling slightly, and humming a little tune. Barrel took out the sack and smiled. The other two grinned back. "Shall we follow her?" asked Shock. Lock shrugged. "Let's get her first…She can be the starter for Boogie's meal!" chirped Barrel, twirling around the bins. There was a loud clatter as he toppled over. "SSH!" hushed the other two. "Let's follow her." Said Shock, narrowing her eyes at the way sally had gone.

Dodging Sally's gaze was actually rather fun. She seemed to be the timid sort to, and when Lock threw the black cat over the fence (for the sheer fun of it of course) the trio nearly choked on their laughter as she screamed. Nevertheless, she continued to Jack's house. It appeared she also was carrying flowers. Not the usual dead ones that grew around these parts, but mortal flowers, a pure white colour, instead of the normal deathly grey. Her humming never ceased.

But when she got to Jack's gates, the three were a bit stuck. There were two wide walls spanning out on both sides, with no convenient hidey-holes or places to lurk. Sally obviously noticed this too, as she drew hesitantly up to the gates, going slower and slower the closer she got. Longingly, she peered through the metal bars, and sighed. The three finally got it. "She fancies him!" they all whispered excitedly. Their silent giggles were interrupted when Sally placed the pretty flowers down. More sighs. Shock narrowed her brows and cackled. This was going to be fun. Oh how she'd scream…

Without much warning, a yelp pierced the air. Within milliseconds, it was muffled by the trick-or-treating sack. It flapped around randomly, trying to find the exit. The three laughed like maniacs. "Who are you? Let me out right NOW!" screeched the voice, rolling around in the sack. The trio just laughed even more. "I'll tell you who we are!" giggled Shock.

"LOCK!" giggled Lock

"SHOCK!" Shouted Shock

"BARREL!" Chortled Barrel

"No!" yelled Sally, as it dawned on her.

The troop set back to the tree house, still cackling away. The streets no longer seemed scary. On the contrary, tonight they felt like they OWNED the streets. "We captured someone!" skipped Barrel.

"La-di-dah-di-dah." Replied Lock sarcastically. Barrel swung a punch at him. Lock moved.

"Ow! That hit my hip!" Screeched Shock, swinging a punch at Barrel.

Another fight quickly ensured. All three joined in, and didn't notice Sally's disembodied hand creeping out from the sack, untying it. Then an arm emerged, until finally her face peeked out to check the coast was clear. The only sound was the fight and an odd scuffling as Sally slipped away.

Eventually, the quarrel died down. "C'mon" Sniffed Shock, who was limping oddly. "This sack isn't gonna shift itself." The three were struggling so much with their now battered limbs that they didn't notice how lightweight their cargo had become. They continued back to their treehouse, to see how their master would be pleased.


	4. Oogies not pleased

_Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been updating for ages…literally ages…but I've been quite busy, since my performing arts school have been doing their show (In fact, the 1__st__ performance was yesterday, so if my chapters are short then In have other things) and I have also been in' Joseph and the amazing Technicolor dream coat as a part of the choir. Anyway, I wonder what exactly is going to happen next…_

The casino was glowing like a firefly. From the ceiling hung three figures (guess who). Shock was hung by one hand, with the other desperately trying to keep hold of her hat. Barrel's chains were wrapped around his body, like a cocoon. He was turned sideways, slowly rotating around. And Lock, probably worst of all, was hung up-side down by his tail. His expression made it look like he was constipated, but those who have ever been hung upside-down by their tail will know what a dreadful experience it is. Below them, Oogie Boogie was pacing angrily around, half menacing, half in a hooray-I'm-now-officially-allowed-to-punish-you! Sort of way. Occasionally he would stop and stare at them. Sometimes he would rattle the roulette wheel in the middle so the whole casino shook precariously. The trio were scared for their lives. They were all tense and shaking. Even Lock's smirk had gone.

"Well well well…" drawled Oogie. "I am _very_ disappointed. I was there thinking you'd actually done the job for once…Well…" His voice was, as usual, riddled with random snorts. Except his face was cold and malicious. The three weren't sure which was more dangerous, having to be punished with Oogie laughing and taunting, or having him give them the death stare. If he was giving them the death stare than it probably meant he was angry for a reason, so they were probably going to die more slowly. Shock gritted her teeth and hoped that Oogie would save her for last. At least then she could enjoy the spectacle of her brothers being tortured.

"Instead, you give me…this!" He yelled, throwing the trick-or-treaters sack on the table and banging it with his fist. Once again, the casino shook. "Does anybody want to tell me how this happened?" He sniggered, moving closer to his chained henchmen. He was about the same height as shock at the moment, and it was her he mainly addressed the question to. Shock decided that was her cue to speak up. "Well…we captured you an appetizer, but we got into a fight, and I think she escaped." She stuttered, attempting to keep her cool (but failing). Oogie did not look impressed.

Then he tore off their chains. They all clattered to the ground, whinging pathetically as only small children can. Oogie then hit the spider button. The roulette wheel started spinning faster. And faster. Oogie stepped off, hitting another button that sent a wall of spikes round the wheel. The three couldn't escape. How the hell were they going to escape?

(da da DAAAAAAAA! It's a cliff hanger! I have a big finale planned!

Just joking, I am making this up as I go along.)


	5. The roulette wheel

(finally I updated! Sorry guys, I've been writing songs and speeches for school. The speech is on ginger pride. I know, how odd)

The wheel span. And span. And span. Faster. And faster. Until all that could be seen were a few blurs where Lock Shock and Barrel had grabbed onto the sides of the wheel. Behind them, safely nestled atop his skeleton chair, sat Oogie. His drawling voice was cackling. The blurs shouted something. But of course, none of the words were coherent. "I'm not quite sure what to do with you." Responded Oogie. "After all, you have fed me these years…It would be a little overreacting I suppose to punish you that far" The blurs kept hanging on. "And you have been thoughtful enough to send an appetizer…even if it DID escape." He mused. "You know, I won't kill you." He decided. For a split second, his hand rested on the lever that would most surely have stopped the wheel.

But Barrel had other ideas. It wasn't on purpose, and if he had had any control over what he was doing, then he would have stopped. But Barrel got very sick when spun around. The three blurs suddenly had a ring violently projected around them and the rim of the wheel, in the form of Barrel's puke. A cry of 'EWWW' could be made out from them, and sadly, the ring also projected itself onto Oogie's front sack. He winced with disgust and delicately wiped it with his sack-hand. He jerked the lever to a halt and surveyed the children. They were not a pretty sight. Shock's hair was matted with the stuff, as was Lock's. Barrel's face was splattered with it. In fact, they were all practically covered from head to toe in it. "Sorry." muttered Barrel pathetically.

"SORRY? YOU DARE DO THIS TO YOUR MASTER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?" He cried, stomping the ground. Barrel then bowed respectfully on all fours and crawled towards Oogie. He then proceeded to kiss his feet. Oogie kicked him away into the mucky Lock and Barrel and made a noise that sounded like a groan and a growl. "You know, I'm not gonna kill you." He barked a laugh. The three looked up hopefully. Then Oogie's face contorted with rage again. "Not kill you, just whack you within an inch of your MISERABLE LIVES." He spat, lowering closer to them and roaring. The three gasped and tried to inch away. Shock scuffled out in front of the other two, throwing her arms out in front of them in a protective way. Oogie grabbed her first. He lifted her small figure high into the air by her hair; But Lock jumped off the ground and latched himself onto Shock's ankle. Barrel grabbed Oogie's leg and didn't look like he would let go. Oogie swerved, but Lock grabbed onto his torso, kicking it and punching it with all his might. Shock thrusted herself upwards until she was on Oogie's arm, then bit it. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Roared Oogie, shaking his arm in pain. He dropped Shock heavily on the ground, who immediately started climbing him.

What happened next could only be described as something resembling a mud fight, but with puke. People were slipping and sliding, and pretty soon most of Barrel's mess had rubbed off them onto Oogie instead. He now looked multi-coloured. He made another strange noise, a very faint giggle, then fainted. The trio sat there for a few seconds, stunned. Then Lock spoke up. "You know, I never knew Barrel's puke could be so useful." He smirked. "Yeah well, If he hadn't puked then none of it would have happened. It's his fault" snapped Shock, now massaging her head. Barrel stuck her tongue out at her. Then he gagged, as he realised he almost swallowed his own puke. He half threw-up, half spat out the contents. Lock and Shock started laughing. "It's not funny!" chuffed Barrel. "Yes it is!" cried Lock, pounding the floor with his fists. "It's not funny- it's hilarious!" Spluttered Shock, who was rolling on the floor. Soon Barrel joined in. It was after all, him that basically defeated Oogie Boogie. With his barf. And that was something.

Suddenly a window in the tree house opened. The three stared at it, taking in every detail, as they didn't know about any windows from the outside. They drew back when they discovered who had opened it. It was Jack. "Hello." He said calmly, smiling. The three were shaking slightly. Then Jack burst out laughing. "What?" Griped Shock.

"Umm…" said Lock, pointing to his puke-stained shirt. "Aah…" Replied Shock.

"Sorry you three, you just look a bit funny." Jack chortled, swinging his legs in. "Sally said you were up to no good, and I wondered whether I ought to come over." His expression was smiling, but the three were still not convinced. Then Jack noticed the barf-covered form of Oogie. He stared at it, and then started laughing again. The three did not look impressed. "Shouldn't you be angry with us…" asked Lock hesitantly. "Why, do you want me to be?" Jack said suddenly, turning serious. "No, we'd rather you weren't." answered Shock, smacking Lock on the head. Jack's smile hadn't returned. "Well you see, it's not that simple." He replied. "You three were doing a very dangerous task. Sally could have got hurt, and I dread to think what Oogie would have done with her." He said. The three looked nervously at each other. "Well…we weren't originally gonna capture Sally…" Said Shock hesitantly. "You weren't? What were you going to do?" Asked Jack, a note of concern in his voice. "Kidnap you!" Barrel chirped.

Lock and Shock smacked him. "What?" asked Jack "What is the meaning of this?" The children all shrank away. "He said he had an old score to settle." Muttered Lock under his breath. Jack shook his head. "Well, you three still need to be punished. I suggest you first clean this place up…" Lock and Shock glared angrily at Barrel "…after all, you do live here…and secondly, you can help the gatekeeper fix reinforcements onto the village. We wouldn't want you three getting in now, do we?" He said. The three shook their heads, though they weren't answering Jack's question. "That's stupid. And cruel." Spat Shock. "Please Jack." Sniffed Barrel. "It's child labour!" Stormed Lock. The three began protesting, but Jack silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Things that Oogie orders you to do are never anything good. You need to learn the difference between right and wrong." He explained. The children looked crestfallen. "Oogie ALSO needs to learn." He added, glaring at the fainted sack figure. "Why can't he reinforce the gates?" snapped Lock. Jack didn't answer. "Hush now. Off we go." He picked up the three as if they were rag dolls (proper ones, not Sally-kind of ragdolls) and jumped through the window.

The mayor and the mayor mobile (or whatever the mayor wanted to call it today, last week it was 'supercar') was waiting for them. The mayor wasn't in it, but that didn't bother Jack. On the contrary, it was nice to have a break from the mayor's constant chattering. He loaded the three in the back, made sure the door was tightly shut, and sped off towards the main town.

"I can't believe he's doing this!" hissed Shock, glaring behind her.

"It's gonna be so boring!" moaned Lock.

"I don't like him that much." Confessed Barrel.

"Well guys, I don't care about us or Oogie learning a lesson. I have a great idea how to get Jack back after he's done this to us…" began Shock.

The three started plotting amongst themselves. It looked like everything was back to normal!


End file.
